Wide Knowledge of the Late Madness
by Backup Trait
Summary: Welcome to the Crimson Garden Asylum, where Broken children become Lovely..." And every night, one person is removed from their clean white room. OS. Vocaloid PV parody. Mello-centeric.


A/N: I've seen Death Note's version of my favourite Vocaloid PVs: _'Alice Human Sacrifice', 'Servant of Evil' _and _'Dark Woods Circus'_. Since no one did this one, and you can do _so much_ with this PV and song, I did the prequel for '_Dark Woods Circus'_. I apologize if IchigoxBeyond (who made the '_Dark Woods Circus' _Death Note parody) takes it the wrong way; I switched Near and Beyond. Everyone thinks Beyond is a cannibal, so I made Near (yes, Near of all people) take the place of Kaito. And Near would make a cuter 'Pochi' than Beyond would.

* * *

The cart squeaked. Mello didn't know why it squeaked, but it did.

He stared on ahead, someone, he didn't know who, wheeling him down a hall. His arms were stuck. Immobile. That didn't scare him, but all the clean white rooms did. He was scared.

Just a bit.

A white head popped into view, peering out a window, staring with pretty black eyes at him. They were... curious. Smiling. He craned his neck to watch the black eyes as he moved all too quickly passed the white room with the white boy in it, and the pretty black eyes kept smiling a happy smile.

There were two others. Twins. Black hair, pale skin. One had beautiful, shining red eyes, the other's onyx orbs were dead, unlike the white boy's and not very fun to look at. The black eyed one nibbled his thumb absently, watching his toes wiggle like snowflakes. The red eyed twin shook a lot. Crying? His mouth was open, and he looked… happy? Hysterical. Yes, hysterical. He was giggling! That was good. It made him smile.

The blond boy was sad when he was carted away from them, and wished to reach out to any of them. But he couldn't, and just stayed looking on ahead.

-

Footsteps.

On all fours, he crawled to the door of the clean white room, peering through the square window. Who was that? He couldn't see anyone, but there were footsteps! Maybe he'd see a friend today. He hadn't met another person yet. He was getting lonely.

The room across was the red garden room. Lots of pretty red flowers dotted the room and window. There was a little dog in there now. Pure white with curly hair and big black eyes, and it reminded him of someone he thought he saw once. The black eyed twin stayed with the little white dog, stretched out and asleep. The kind old man was standing beside the black twin. He heard a loud laugh, and the sound of a… engine? The loud bellow of a gardening tool… he forgot the name. And then the twin was taken off the table, and a sphere was placed in the dog food.

The ball fell from a big pile of dog food. The blond wondered where the black eyed twin went, he couldn't see him through both windows anymore. Was his red brother lonely? The black brother should be more considerate... but it wasn't his fault. It was just his turn to go to the red garden room. He was sure the twins would be reunited. And then he could go to the red room too, and play with the little white dog and the twins. That'd be fun. When the little white dog peered through the red dotted window and at the blond, the blond said "I love dogs" but it was so quiet he didn't even know if he said it.

He crawled back to the middle of the room, hugging his knees. Sighing softly.

-

More footsteps.

He crawled back out to the window.

No one, but the steps were getting closer. Ah,was it his turn? His heart pattered in excitement.

And then…

He saw them. The old man without the mustache. He was helping the kind old man take care of the children. He was leading the red twin towards the red room. The blond must have caught his red eye, because the red twin turned his pale head towards him. He wasn't happy, but a smile appeared on the red twin's face. Like... he smiled to rub it in his face? He got to go to the red room, and the blond didn't?

Maybe... no. The red twin was just hysterical again. Giggling away.

How lucky. He wanted it to be his turn to go to the red room. Maybe tomorrow.

The red twin still smiled, but the blond turned away.

-

The little white dog carried two balls towards an odd looking shape. A body? But where was the head? Was it the sphere at its feet, or the one tucked under its arm?

Oh! It was his turn! His cerulean eyes twinkled, he could see his reflection in the window. The red room was quiet again, maybe they'd surprise him when he walked in. Yes, that's why they were being so quiet. He'd hug them, the twins and the old man, he'd kiss the dog on the head, and he'd get to play with them. And the red, red flowers would be blooming and be _so_ pretty.

He had waited for so long, and now!

_Click._

The door squealed in excitement for the blond boy, allowing the kind old man in and his clean shoes made _tap tap_ sounds when he walked through the clean white room. Butterflies played with his stomach lining.

"Do I get to go?" He was clean, he could touch the old man today. His fingers brushed over the nice, soft sleeves of the man's tuxedo, and the man didn't seem to mind.

"Yes, Mello. It's your turn."

The little white dog was staring at Mello. "I love dogs." This time, Mello knew he had said it.

-

Why was it so...

Bright?

Where were the twins? And the dog?

Bleary eyed, Mello sat up, rubbing his oddly tired eyes. He leaned forward, cerulean eyes finally focusing... on the twins. His attention was only on them, if only for a moment, and the twins looked down, smiling at him with red and black eyes, embedded in pale faces framed with black hair that fell a tad bit past the nape of their porcelain, stitched necks and... their body. _Body_. Two with one body.

Horrified and tears stung the backs of his eyes, adverting them to avoid seeing _them_... _him..._

The dog... the white haired boy with the pretty black eyes... why were his arms bound? Why did he open his mouth wide, blood splattered all over his front and mouth, drool dripping out the side and down his white chin? The old man offered a severed arm, slightly weathered, to the white boy, and he eagerly tucked the flesh into his mouth, slurping up the blood and chewing the meat.

"What..."

It wasn't until Mello started screaming that he discovered the twisting horn growing from his head and his new, long, goat legs.

* * *

A/N: Ugh. I sucked at that. Greeeat. So, please review if you can, because it'd make me feel better.

Lyrics:

_"One day, in a clean white room._

_They bring me here, always, since then._

_Clean corridors, many clean rooms._

_Every night, one person is removed."_

_-footsteps-_

_-laughter and chainsaw revving-_

_-footsteps-_

_"Beautiful flower in vivid red bloom._

_One flower garden room._

_Pochi__ eats so much,_

_Tomorrow is my turn; I look forward to go._

_Tomorrow is my turn; I look forward to go..._

_...I...I...I...I..._

_...I...I...I...I..._

_...I...I...I...I..._

_...I...I...I...I..._

_...I...I...I...I..._

_...I...I...I...I..._

_...I...I...I...I..._

_...I...I...I...I-"_

Seriously, there are twenty seven 'WATASHI's. Really annoying, but it's an awesome song.


End file.
